My Little Add-On
by Jamie1
Summary: This is like a little add-on. It takes place in their last night of year four. :)


# My Little Add-On

  
  


### By Jamie   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was their last night at Hogwarts and about half passed three in the morning. They were talking about the night of the Triwizard Tournament.  
"What does he look like?" asked Ron cautiously, "I mean, You-Know-Who?"  
"I don't really know, he has red eyes, and just slits for a nose." replied Harry quietly. He didn't really enjoy remembering all this, but it felt better to talk about it with Ron and Hermione. Just to get it all out, to get rid of the tension that was growing between the three of them.  
"Oh, that sounds terrible." Hermione commented, "How's your arm? Is it pretty much healed?"  
"Yeah, pretty much so." said Harry, "I was wondering about how much a difference it would really make if I don't have my mother's protection anymore. He doesn't need to touch me to kill me . . . He planned on killing me that night with the Avada Kedavra curse."  
Hermione bit her lip and became rather interested in her fingernails, Ron got up and poked the fire. They both obviously didn't know what they were supposed to say.  
"Come on you guys, it's not that big a deal, he just wants me dead, that's all." Harry said sarcastically.  
Ron gave a feeble laugh, "You know we care Harry, it's just . . . a rather sensitive subject to all of us."  
"I know, but you guys, we need to talk." Harry replied defensively, He stood up and faced the fire, "The longer we wait the harder it will be, and the more we'll drift apart." There he said it, he finally managed to get it out.  
"Well, it is a sensitive subject, but it's not going to do anything to our friendship." Ron said after an awkward silence.  
"Yeah, I know," said Harry, "I guess I can understand it."  
"Well, I do agree we should talk more about, b-b-but," Ron said, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn, "I'm going to bed."  
"Okay, good night." said Harry looking up.  
"Yeah, good night Ron." said Hermione quietly.  
"Are you going to bed too?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"Nah, I'm not tired." she replied watching the fire intently.  
Harry looked at Hermione. The reflection of the fire was dancing in her eyes. She had a somber look on her face. Harry knew it was because of him, he hated making people look like that.  
"Hermione, don't be sad, please." he said pleadingly, "It just makes it worse."  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry," she said turning to him, she looked straight into his eyes, they were glistening with tears. "It's just not something one is supposed to lighthearted about."  
"I know." Harry sat down next to her. He put her hand inside his. "But don't cry, please."  
"I'm scared. I know of all people you should be the one scared, but," Hermione said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "But after all, I am the mudblood."  
"Don't say that!" Harry was taken aback, "How could ever say that? You know that's not true!"  
Hermione wiped her cheeks with her sleeves and turned to face him. She had stopped crying, "I know, but I just couldn't help thinking. . . How are you? Are you okay?"  
"No, but there isn't anything I can do." he said plainly, "I'll probably end up like my parents, they were fully trained wizards and they couldnÕt stop him, what makes everyone think that I can?"  
"Oh Harry, but you are strong," Hermione stated, "after all, youÕve gotten past him three times -"  
"By pure, damn luck" Harry pointed out to her, "I was lucky that my mum loved me, lucky that both my wand and Voldemort's wand came from Fawkes." Harry heaved a great sigh.  
"But Harry, you're so much more than that!" Hermione exclaimed squeezing his hand slightly, "You are a great wizard! I know!"  
Harry shook his head slightly, "Like I said last time, not as good as you."  
Hermione smiled ever-so-slightly. Then as if an invisible force were urging him forward, he leaned closer to Hermione, he closed his eyes and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Surprised with himself from what he did, he stood up. Hermione looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I think I'm going to go to bed now."  
"Good night, Harry" she said smiling.  
"Good night." he said, and quickly walked off toward his dormitory. He wasn't remotely tired, but he wanted to avoid awkwardness as much as possible. He didn't know what happened. That was the first time he ever did anything like that, he could have sworn he liked Cho . . . .  



End file.
